secretsubredditfandomcom-20200215-history
Isabelle Amber Wright
Isabelle Amber Wright is the wife of Richard Isaac Wright Jr. She is currently the Chief of Staff in the Infirmary in Sector 7 and the CEO of Wright Industries. She simply goes by "Izzy." Early to Recent life Isabelle Amber O'Connor was born to a John and Amy O'Connor on December 3rd 1946 in Boston Massachusetts. She is the second youngest of eight siblings, only being older than her brother Patrick. Not much is known about her childhood besides this information. Isabelle was an honor student for most of her high school career, and graduated with an impressive 4.0 GPA. Her shining brilliance wound up netting her a scholarship for MIT, which she would begin attendance in 1966. Upon reaching the campus, she focused most of her studies toward medicine, robotics, and a touch of physics. During her second year biology class, she would wind up meeting Rick, and the two would become rather unfriendly rivals. During an exchange of insults between the two, one thing led to another which somehow resulted in the two REDACTED under the bleachers out of pure spite. Their opinions on each other wildly changed after that. So much, in fact, that Rick would give her a dosage of the Lazarus serum, allowing her remain nearly eternally young. The two were married on June 17th 1971. At this point, Izzy was working as a doctor at CLASSIFIED Medical Hospital in Boston, while Rick remained unemployed. In October of 1977, Izzy and Rick would wind up beginning the construction of the world's first nuclear powered car. Initial tests were promising but during the first public test in July of 1979, things went horribly wrong and Izzy would wind up dying in the resulting explosion. FURTHER INFORMATION Scientific Achievements Izzy is significantly more proud of her intelligence than Rick, and shows it off at any opportunity she can get. Her achievements include: * Creation of the Asclepius Medical Rifle, ''which allows her to fire healing beams that heal injuries near instantly. * Creation of the Gravity Boots, which allow the user to walk on any surface without any issues at all. * Development and perfection of a cure for infertility. * Several highly sophisticated bionic limbs. * Creation of the ''Peeping Tom Plasmid and Drinkable EVE. Arsenal Izzy seems to have an outright aversion to violence of any kind, she keeps her "Do no harm" policy even outside of the infirmary. However, Izzy does have a few "weapons". Her main armament is The Ascelpius. While not a weapon capable of causing actual harm, it does allow her to keep herself and her comrades alive on the battlefield. As a backup weapon she has the LFG MK.7 Pistol. While not capable of doing too much damage, its fast fire rate allows her to keep it as a decent enough back up weapon should she get in a hairy situation. Similar to Rick, Izzy has a slew of plasmids at her selection. RESTRICTED TO WRIGHT INDUSTRIES EMPLOYEES ONLY.Category:Personnel Category:Characters